¿me amas?
by mastergoti
Summary: los kagamines son unos hermanos inseparables. ambos tienen sentimientos que no son aceptados por nuestra sucia sociedad, aunque ellos no saben que lo que sienten es correspondido
1. Chapter 1

**por favor tengan piedad de mi es mi primer fic **

**vocaloid no me pertenece .por que si fuera mio hubiera una fabrica de lens.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: aceptación**

Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo 14 años, y un hermano gemelo, del cual estoy enamorada si ya sé que estos malditos sentimientos están mal pero que puedo hacer no lo puedo evitar. Me ha costado aceptarlo pero la verdad no gano nada mintiéndome a mí misma.

-Rinny… Rinny… RIN KAGAMINE!-por andar sumida en mis pensamientos ni cuenta me di que MI Lenny me llamaba. Si es solo mío, es todo lo que me queda desde que mis padres murieron a causa de un accidente.

-voy a ir con Kaito por helado quieres acompañarnos… sabes será mejor que si nos acompañes no quiero que Meiko te vuelva a embriagar-dice Len aguantando la risa por el recuerdo de Rin borracha.

* * *

**sin review no actualizo porfavor solo uno q les cuesta una para esta hermosa novata jaja**


	2. Chapter 2

**muchisimas gracias por todos los review los responderé al final del cap**

* * *

Cuando regresamos (sin Kaito ya que el se encontraba en el hospital, todo por culpa de haberse comido 9 kilos de helado, no se preocupen le avisamos a Meiko) Len aun me seguía tomado de la mano ya que según el yo aun era una niña pequeña a la cual debía proteger, no es que me molestara, al contrario; lo disfrutaba tanto, pero... y si comenzaba a sospechar de mis verdaderos sentimientos que no sabia ocultar, la razón: yo estaba sonrojada a mas no poder aunque el aun no lo aya notado ya que no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

-oye Len… crees que Meiko esté en el hospital y no en nuestra casa- dijo Rin tratando de no hacer tan incómodo el momento.

-que fría… ya no soy Lenny-dijo Len haciendo un leve puchero seguido de una risa de el mismo al darse cuenta de su acto-además **RINNY **sabes muy bien que Meiko aunque trate de ocultarlo ama mucho a kaito la cual la admiro como puede querer tanto a alguien con gran adicción al helado-dijo el levantado la voz en el momento de llamar a su gemela de una forma más cariñosa, si hermana esa palabra que le dolía tanto en el alma y para empeorar no cualquiera si no gemela cada día se despertaba con el pensamiento

_¿Dime_ _porque tú y yo tuvimos que nacer como hermanos, porque tenemos que tener este lazo de sangre? es lindo si lo sé, pero la verdad es que me duele no poder decirte te amo cada minuto seguido de un beso_

_Hay un beso lo que daría por poder probar esos hermosos labios _

-cierto… mira ya llegamos-dijo Rin entusiasmada corriendo hacia la puerta arrastrando a Len. Abrió la puerta y se tiro en el mueble

-Lenny hoy puedo dormir contigo onni-chan-dijo ella forma más kawai posible. Len solo se limitó a asentir y suspirar mientras se dejaba caer en la en el otro sillón

-_ahora como rayos haré para poder soportar dormir a un lado de ella sin cometer ninguna tontería- _pensó len preocupado

* * *

-bakaito… me diste un gran susto- pronuncio Meiko mientras se acercaba a él para poder probar sus labios y calmar sus nervios.

-bueno… pero con susto y todo aún me besas verdad-dijo kaito sonriéndole de forma pícara-auch solo decía-dijo kaito mientras se sobaba en el lugar golpeado antes por Meiko

-te lo merecías-dijo Meiko mientras le sacaba la lengua a kaito

-infantil-dijo kaito mostrando un puchero como reproche

-ja, mira quien lo dice-dice Meiko de forma victoriosa

* * *

**Ahora a contestar review **

**Pingu98: muchas gracias nunca me imaginé que tu fueras mi primer review oye una preguntita ¿la preparatoria es muy difícil? Es que yo estoy en primero de secundaria y ya me muero T-T (más en los exámenes) no quiero llegar a ese nivel**

**Sakura: arigatou (creo q asi se escribe) muchas gracias por creer en mi me esforzare para no decepcionarte**

**Sheblunar: si se me ocurrió que pasaría si rin quedara al mando Meiko? Y taraa**

**Rin reflied: aquita ya actualice espero que te guste .se escuchó como el apellido de neru akita jaja**

**espero sus review para actualizar bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**se lo que dirán que hace esta loca de nuevo por aquí? pues la verdad es que estoy deprimida porque puede que no me lleven al concierto de super junior T-T ademas deprimida se me viene la inspiración ya se que a ustedes no les importa si estoy deprimida o no pero tenia que desahogarme jaja**

**pd: vocaloid no me pertenece porque si no uf hubiera hasta telenovelas de ellos jaja**

**pd2: van a haber nuevas arejas como hakuxdell**

* * *

**En la escuela**

-Len, no te quiero ofender pero estas horrible-dijo Dell un amigo Len, el poseía unos ojos muy misteriosos color rojo y un cabello color plateado llevaba puesto un pantalón color azul marino, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca, con una corbata azul marino, y un saco azul marino con el escudo de la escuela.

-no dormí nada anoche ok- se defendió Len un tanto irritado el era rubio, con unos ojos (ojerosos) azules ,tenia el uniforme igual a Dell solo que el estaba desfajado.

-¿porque?-pregunto Dell mientras se llevaba una papita a la boca puesto que tenían hora libre.

-dormí EN la MISMA CAMA que RIN- dijo el rubio enfatizando algunas palabras, no tanto puesto que no quería que todo el salón se enterara

-¿que carajo me acabas de decir?-dijo Dell aun no se creía lo que estaba escuchando el sabia que a Len le gustaba Rin así que temía que su amigo aya cometido alguna tontería.

-no te preocupes, no hice nada malo-aclaro el rubio tratando de calmar a su amigo-aunque si fue un poco difícil-

**fanflask**

-seguro que estas cómodo Len-dijo Rin ella estaba acostada a lado de el con la cabeza en el pecho de chico mientras ellos estaban abrazados mutuamente

-claro, no te preocupes Rinny-dijo Len acariciando el cabello de su gemela tratando de controlase por dentro

En un rápido movimiento Rin quedo arriba de el dejando ver por adentro de su blusa-_vamos no me jodas-_pensó Len mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta

-Len...- dijo la rubia-_que puedo hacer para poder provocarte, solo quiero aunque sea un beso, aunque sea prohibido lo quiero-_pensó ella mientras se mordía el labio un rápido movimiento Len acostó a Rin encima de el-oyasumi-susurro mientras besaba su frente

**fin del fanblask**

**-**y así fue no conseguí nada- dijo Rin decepcionada de si misma-Haku como haces para provocar a Dell-pregunto la rubia con un toque de esperanza en su mirada

-y-yo no hago eso- dijo Haku desviando la mirada, ella tenia los ojos y el cabello del mismo color que Dell solo que su cabello era mas largo y su coleta era mas baja llevaba puesto un uniforme que consistía en unos zapatos negros, unas calcetas blancas arriba de la rodilla, una falda morada de cuadros, una camisa blanca, un saco morado y un listo como corbatín.

-si claro, si no me quieres decir solo dime eso-dijo Rin ella tenia el uniforme igual a ella. era rubia con cabello corto y un gran laso morado un la cabeza, y tenia unos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su gemelo

* * *

las clases habían acabado Dell y Haku estaban en su casa ellos vivían juntos

-ahh que bueno que ya mañana son vacaciones-grito Haku emocionada lanzando su mochila al piso

-si y quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo- dijo Dell abrazando a Haku por detrás

-y yo contigo-respondió Haku mientras unía sus labios con los de su amado: Dell

-oye que quieres hacer-pregunto Dell a Haku

-no hacer tarea uhhh-dijo Haku a Dell provocando le una risa a este-ya se hay que dormir-dijo Haku seguido de un bostezo

-ahh yo quería hacer otra cosa-dijo Dell a Haku de manera pícara. por lo cual recibió un sape por parte de ella tipo Meiko pero menos doloroso mucho menos doloroso

-no seas pervertido-le regaño Haku- ya se hay que ir a una fiesta-dijo Haku cambiando su idea anterior

-no porque ahi hay alcohol-se excuso Dell porque la verdadera razón era que los hombres no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Haku

-ok entonses vemos tele-propuso Haku mientras hacia una pose de la cual haces cuando dices "tara"

-buena idea-acepto Dell por fin una idea de Haku, mientas se acomodaban para ver la tele osea Haku apoyada en Dell mientras que este abrazaba a ella por la cintura

* * *

**ven dije review y actualizo jaja**

**ahora a responder el review**

**sheblunar: si tanto que el pobre ni durmió y kaito y su gusto excesivo a lo que lo llevo ja pero aun asi yo lo quiero**

**bueno el proximo que quieren a parte de rinxlen**

**a)gakupoxluka**

**b)gumoxgumi**

**c)mikuoxmiku**

**d)tedxteto**

**voten porfavor siiiii **

**sayonara ya me siento mas contenta**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok ola de nuevo segun lo que yo pregunte a unos amigos aparte de los votos el ganador es... descubran lo aqui abajito jaja ah muchas gracias por todos los review aca abajo los respondo jeje**

* * *

en una casa a la orilla de la ciudad unos jóvenes de unos veinte años se encontraban envueltos en uno silencio incomodo la chica era hermosa tenia un cabellos de color rosa claro, tez clara, unos hermosos ojos azules y el chico con un cabello color morado sujetado en una cola de caballo con dos mechones sueltos.

ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos aunque simulara leer su nombre era Luka ya no aguantaba la situación con Gakupo, el chico ella sentía que el cada vez se alejaba de ella mas. cerro el libro muy sonoramente mientras se encaminaba a su habitación que compartía con Gakupo. el sin que ella lo notara la siguió.

cuando miro adentro del cuarto vio a Luka en un rincón de la habitación sollozando el pelimorado sin pensarlo un dos veces se adentro a la habitación la tomo de la cara forzándola a que lo viera.

-¿estos es por... mi?-cuestiono Gakupo sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto. ella no respondió creyó que el ya sabia la respuesta y en efecto el ya la sabia solo que quería oírlo de ella misma pero no la forzó así que cambio la pregunta

-¿porque?-intento de nuevo

-porque, ya no me haces caso, ¿acaso ya no te importo?-quiso saber Luka la respuesta ya.

-claro que me importas no hay nada en este mundo que me importe mas que tu. te amo y lo sabes por favor no llores, no sufras porque si tu lo haces me duele mucho mas a mi-le aclara Gakupo mientras unía sus labios con los de ella-nunca en ti vida preguntes eso debes de saber que yo te amo. perdóname si hice algo malo que demostró lo contrario-

-Gakupo...-susurro ella mientras se escondía en su pecho

-ven vamos no quiero que te enfermes por estar en el piso frió-acto seguido Luka ya estaba en los brazos de Gakupo caminando hacia la sentó en una esquina de esta mientras que abrazaba a Luka que estaba encima de el*

* * *

Los gemelos Kagamine se encontraban en su hogar, mas específicos en sus respectivas habitaciones cada uno metido en su mundo

_¿alguna vez me llegaras a amar de la forma que yo quiero o mas bien necesito?_

extrañamente pensaron al mismo tiempo querían demostrar lo que ellos sentían ero el miedo a ser rechazados siempre nos gana y mas en una situación como esta.

-_¿que estará haciendo, voy a ver?-_pensó Len mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de Rin. cuando llego abrió lentamente la puerta, asomo la cabeza y ahí estaba ella acostada con la mirada hacia la pared a pesar de que no le veía el rostro sabia perfectamente que ella se veía hermosa. sin previo aviso se le aventó Len a Rin provocando un susto de la rubia

-aaahh- grito Rin por el susto que le causo su hermano se volteo bruscamente lo que causo que cuando Len cayo Rin estaba baca arriba asi que ese movimiento provoco que hubiera un pequeño rose de labios. se miraron avergonzados del acto.

-y-yo...n-noo...-trataba de explicar Len pero le fue imposible-_después de tanto así es como saben esos hermosos labios-_pensó el relamiéndose los labios

-_necesito mas-_pensó Rin tratándose de resistir porque aunque quisiera mas eso estaba prohibido

pensando necesitar mas los dos volvieron a unir sus labios primero tierno y tímido y después comenzó a tornarse mas apasionado hasta que tuvieron que separarse por esa necesidad llamada oxigeno

-Len...-susurro Rin mientras corría a encerrarse en el baño.-_que idiota eres Len Kagamine-_pensó este mientras corría a donde su hermana se había dirigido antes-Rin... Rin... ábreme... por favor...-suplico Len pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. duro así suplicando aproximadamente por unas 2 horas , no aguanto mas y se fue en busca de alguien que le pudiera aconsejar sobre esta complicada situación que estaba viviendo

* * *

Al lugar en donde decidió acudir fue nada mas y nada menos que a la casa que compartían Dell y Haku unos amigos de confianza que sabían lo que ocurría a estos gemelos. toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran

-Len que rayos haces aquí oye no deberías estar con Rin- le replico Dell con un tono un tanto cansado llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo negro, una playera azul a la cual Haku le rayo _amo a Haku!_ con pintura blanca, como venganza de que Dell rayo en su playera _soy de Dell _,y unas pantuflas color azul por su tono de voz era obvio que hasta apenas se estaba levantando

-bese a Rin-le confesó Len tronándose los dedos de las manos-y-y después ella se e-encerró en el baña y ya no me quiere abrir estoy intentando que me abra por mas de 2 horas y ya n-no se q-que hacer... AUXILIO!-pidió Len zarandeando a Dell

-¿que sucede?-Haku por fin hiso su aparición estaba vestida exactamente igual a Dell solo que su camisa decía _soy de Dell _lo que llevo a imaginarse a Rin y a el igual que ellos

-Len y Rin se besaron-explico Dell muy tranquilo

-aahh... que rayos?-al parecer Haku estaba tan cansada que tardo en procesar la información

-oigan no quiero interrumpir pero creo que estamos llamando la atención del vecindario-comento Len al notar que varias personas se quedaban mirando cuando pasaban por la vivienda

-entra Len- dijo Dell mientras le hacia una seña que le indicaba que adentro ellos se sentaron en la sala color miel

-creo que lo mejor sera que vayas a hablar a con ella y te confieses creo que sera lo mejor te aseguro que ella reaccionara de la mejor manera y si no me crees mala suerte yo soy su mejor amiga sabes que yo la conozco hasta mejor que tu Len-le aseguro Haku para que el agarrara confianza claro sin contarle que Rin también estaba enamorada de el rubio.

-creo que ya de haber salido del baño solo espero que no se aya ido a casa de Luka-dijo el rubio con esperanza de que ella seguía ahí y desicion en su voz

* * *

Rin ya había salido del baño ahora se encontraba estaba apunto de dirigirse a casa de Luka ya que sabia que en casa de Haku estaba Len a causa de que también vivía Dell en ella cuando abrió la puerta vio a Len que estaba justo ahí afuera apunto de también abrir la puerta ella lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia el lado contrario pero no le sirvió de nada ya que Len la había abrazado por la espalda

-Rin...-susurro Len al oido de ella

* * *

**los deje en suspenso muajaja**

**ahora a responder review**

**sheblunar: arigatou por comentar cada vez que actualizo sabes me alegras el dia seber que alguien esta pendiente de esta humilde historia y esq bueno ella solo queria un besito jaja y pues si ellos lo juntaron**

**danny-miku: yo tambien lo amo en el prox. cap prometo que abra mikuxmikuo**

**russell len karters kagamine: ya actualice espero que te aya gustado muchas gracia por decir que mi historia es buena y obviamente si abra romance  
**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**ola ahora por danza amigos actualizare solo los domingos perdon por dejarlos en espera tantos dias jeje pero bueno muchas gracias por los review como saben aqui abajito los contesto byeeee! espero que les gute y si no NI MODO jaja na no se crean aganmelo saber que no les gusto para cambiarlo ok.**

**vocaloid no me pertenece solo la historia, por que si me perteneciera hubieran miles de conciertos en mexico jeje de ellos ¡viva mexico!**

* * *

Una linda chica de aproximadamente 16 años llamada Miku Hatsune se encontraba molestando a su hermano mayor, solo por unos cuantos minutos, llamado Mikuo Hatsune ambos con un hermoso cabello de color aqua, la única diferencia era que el de ella le llegaba a las rodillas por lo que siempre lo llevaba amarrado en dos colas de caballo y el cabello de el era corto le llegaba a las rodillas en fin ella le arrebato el libro en el cual estaba tan concentrado que si no fuera por que ella se lo arrebato de las manos el no se habría percatado de su presencia.

-Miku, dame eso por favor-le decía con mas fastidio que enojo en su voz

-mmm...- dijo fingiendo que pensaba- solo si me dises que soy la mejor hermana del mundo y que me amas mucho-dijo Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro _te amo _lo que a querido escuchar de la boca de su hermano y lo a escuchado pero con el sentido de _te amo ... hermana_, si ellos se encontraban en la misma situación que ciertos rubios.

-Quédate con el libro...-bromeo Mikuo-era un chiste-aclaro, ya que su querida se quedo sorprendida por el desprecio de su hermano-Miku, ya sabes que yo te amo como a nadie mas-confeso, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-si pero como a una hermana...-dijo ella con una notable tristeza en la voz.

-Que, acaso te debería de querer como algo mas?-pregunto el sin saber que esto podría afectar mucho al corazón de su hermana-_mierda... sera acaso que sospecha algo-_pensó el , pues aunque le costara admitirlo estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermana.

-Si!-grito Miku ya no aguantaba mas el que no puedan corresponder a sus fue corriendo hacia su habitación para no ver a su hermano después de la estupidez que acababa de gritar.

Extrañado Mikuo, por la acción de su hermana sale corriendo detrás de esta, solo para recibir un portazo en su cara

-Miku espera...-grito Mikuo al reincorporarse pero es interrumpido por la voz de su hermana

-No me entiendes y eso me duele...-confesó Miku apagando la voz a cada palabra

-Entonces ayúdame a entenderte-exigió Mikuo, el estaba confundido, ¿Qué le pasaba a su querida hermanita? a la cual siempre a amado.

_¿Porque todo amor perfecto tenia que ser prohibido? __¿Porque la sociedad era así con el amor? ¿Qué acaso yo me entrometía en si su amor estaba bien o mal?_

El dolor le inundo amargamente el corazón, no sabia que le pasaba a ella, y por consecuencia tampoco la podía ayudar.

* * *

-Rin...-susurro Len abrazando a su hermana por la espalda-y-yo...-

-RINNY! ya llegue!-grita una chica de cabello rojo carmesí atado en dos coletas que caían en espiral, de unos 15 años aproximadamente, al parecer amiga de Rin-no sabes lo que me paso con Ted-grito emocionada esta con las manos en su cara dando la expresión que estaba aun soñando.

Rápidamente estos al notar la presciencia de Teto, la chica peli-roja, se separaron con un gran sonrojo en sus rostros.

nininini... se escucho una melodía que provenía del teléfono de Teto

-aahh es Ted me voy- dijo Teto como hechizada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella a marcharse

-Esto yo... no era mi intención... correr así no se que me paso...-dijo Rin bajando la mirada

-¿oye no te apetece comer?-dijo Len,ignorando todo lo sucedido

-¿que acaso no escuchaste?-dijo Rin evidentemente molesta por que su hermano la ignorara

-creo que voy por pizza al rato vuelvo bye-dijo Len despreocupado dándole un tierno beso en los labios de despedida

_a este paso voy a terminar realmente loca _

Pensó Rin echándoselo el flequillo para atrás. Ya en su recamara su teléfono recibió un mensaje, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era de Len.

_Lamento haberte confundido princesa luego hablamos_

Que se creía Len que podía jugar con sus sentimientos y luego largarse a comprar pizza, a no esto le iba a costar mucho iba a arrepentirse de haber lastimado a Rin kagamine, si quería jugar que empiece el juego

* * *

-a donde me llevas-dijo Luka quien traía los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Gakupo

-a un lugar- le respondió Gakupo que no pudo resistirse a soltar una risita

-abre los ojos-le susurro Gakupo al oído mientras retiraba sus manos de los ojos de Luka

Cuando Luka abrió los ojos se quedo maravillada pues en medio de un jardín hermoso estaba una mesa con un mantel blanco, dos sillas, unas rosas alrededor de la mesa y unas velas encima de ella.

Pasaron comiendo y riendo hasta que Gakupo se paro y se dirigió hacia Luka le dándole un beso tierno y se arrodillo entonces saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita negra de terciopelo la abrió para dejar ver el contenido que era un hermosos anillo de compromiso

-Luka megurine me arias el gusto de ser tu esposo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo Gakupo

* * *

**bueno respondere reviews**

**sheblunar: pues no se declararon pero pronto lo haran no te preocupes jaja se arecen a mi igual de necios al momento de mostrar sus sentimientos oye que orgullosos somos todos porque no ta a pasado de que te mueres de alguien pero el orgullo no te deja declarartele**

**amy-chan kagamine: muchas gracias de que te guste mi fic , y me encanta la de las cenizas que quedan es realmete hermonas yo pensaba sinceramente de que si estaba embarazada y ahi hisiste de que odiara poquito a Haku pero bueno seguire tus consejos gracias.**

**Russell Len Katers Kagamine: muchas gracias de uqe te guste mi hitoria sabes creo que Dell se lo merecia bueno despues de todo e comenzo jeje espero que te aya gustado este capitulo**

**Natii02chas : bueno como paradachlorobenze queria provar ser mala jeje ya actualize aunque un poco tarde pero bueno al final actualice ya quite el susepenso y de rin y len y pase a gakupo y luka tu que crees que le contestara jeje**

**rin redfield: no te perocupes, gracias por el consejo lo utilizare bueno lo utilize jaja, sabes siempre me gusto esa pareja tavez haga un one-shot de Heku y Dell a ver que tal**

**bueno bye el roximo domingo actualizo **

**se que estuvo cortopero esque lo hize un poquito sin tiempo para el proximo lo hare mejor lo prometo. **

**sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EH COMPLIDO MI MISION SOBREVIVIR JEJE BUENO Y APARTE DE ESO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC ESTOY PENSANDO EN PUBLICAR UNO CON LA TEMATICA DE MATRYOSHKA PERO NO LA CANCION ALEGRE, SI NO EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTA ERO BUENO DESPUES LO HARE CREO QUE SERA PRONTO.**

**EN OTRAS NOTICIAS LA MAESTRA DE ESPAÑOL ME ENCARGO HACER UNA MONOGRAFIA DE CUALQUIER TEMA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON UNA MATERIA Y PUES QUE CREEN QUE YO ELEGI PUES OBVIAMENTE VOCALOID, VOY A DISFRUTAR TANTO ESTA TAREA JAJA.**

******VOCALOID NO ES MIO, SI NO DE YAMAHA... PORQUE SI LO FUERA NO TENDRIA QUE ESTUDIAR PARA LOS EXAMENES.**

* * *

**LUKA NARRA:**

No lo puedo creer, el amor de mi vida me acaba de pedirme matrimonio, que de hecho es mi primer y único amor, si ya se lo que están pensando _Luka, te aseguro que no has vivido nada de la ida creo que antes de darle el si tienes que conocer a mas hombres _pero les digo algo yo no necesito conocer a nadie más para saber que Gakupo es la persona con la que yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días, aún recuerdo cuando éramos solo unos niños y comenzamos a salir.

**RECUERDO**

_-Luka…mmm… puedo hablar contigo- decía un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 10 años con cierto toque de timidez en su voz, este chico tenía un cabellos morado que le llegaba a la cintura, este se encontraba amarrado en una alta cola de caballo con dos mechones sueltos uno a cada lado de su fleco, llevaba puesto un uniforme que constaba de un pantalón negro, unos zapatos del mismo color, una corbata azul, un chaleco negro y un saco de color azul._

-_claro Gakupo, que necesitas- le respondió una niña con hermoso cabello rosa, de la misma edad que el niño. Ella vestía una falda negra, zapatos del mismo color, un moño azul en su cuello,un saco negro y un chaleco azul._

_-preferiría hacerlo en privado... se puede- pregunto Gakupo mientras jugaba con sus manitas._

_-si claro no hay problema-le respondió Luka con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro._

_Y así se dirigieron a un árbol con pétalos de sakura que se encontraba un poco alejado de los salones. Ellos se encontraban completamente solos._

_-y-yo… t-tu… no eh… ¡me gustas Luka quieres ser mi novia!-pregunto Gakupo con los ojos cerrados, como cuando esperas un golpe, bueno es que a decir verdad eso era lo que él esperaba._

_Pero a cambio de eso recibió un dulce y tierno beso por la niña que amaba._

_-tómalo como un si- menciono Luka mientras se mordía el labio interior y mantenía su mirada en dirección hacia el piso._

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Por andar sumida en mis recuerdos me había olvidado completamente que deje a Gakupo con la pregunta.

-y-yo…- balbuceo Gakupo con cierto toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

Tal como le respondí la primera vez lo volví a hacer; con un beso, solo que este beso ya no era tierno ya tenía un toque de pasión y esta vez Gakupo no se quedó tieso me abrazo con tanta dulzura.

-tómalo como un si- le respondí con la esperanza que recordara la primera nuestro primer beso

-como la primera vez-al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras mi corazón se inundo de felicidad no puede ser que el también lo recuerde...

* * *

**EN LA CASA KAGAMINE**

Rin se encontraba en su habitación planeando su venganza, la cual había llegado a avanzar 0, no lo podía creer, aunque no lo pareciera nuestra querida Rinny era muy buena para las venganzas, pero por alguna extraña razón al momento de poner en marcha un plan que tenga la palabra venganza y Len, simplemente no conseguir resultados. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ella lo amaba demasiado como para poder lastimar lo de cualquier manera.

_-algo se me tiene que ocurrir tal vez la idea venga cuando se necesite-_pensó Rin no debía de desesperarse puede que la mejor idea se improvisada.

Un ruidoso portazo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Quien lo había ocasionado era nada más y nada menos que el señor Len Kagamine.

-Rin, la cena esta lista, que no oías mis gritos- dijo Len molesto, a causa de que Rin lo había ignorado por completo.

Eso es, ignorarlo sería la mejor opción para su venganza. No es el mejor plan de todos, pero por lo menos es algo.

Rin se levantó con mucha tranquilidad, esquivando a Len, para poder ir a la cocina. Len extrañado por la acción de su hermana pensó en preguntarle que le pasaba. Pero se encontraba tan cansado que prefirió dejarlo así.

Cuando llegaron a su destino se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio que rondaba por la habitación. Pero como siempre uno cedería al final.

-Rin… que te ha dicho Miku- pregunto Len la verdad no le interesaba pero sabía que era una de sus mejores amigas, así que preguntar podría romper el silencio incómodo.

No encontró respuesta alguna. Nada ni siquiera un gesto a algo. Se le ocurrió la tonta idea de que a lo mejor no lo había escuchado así que decidió volver a preguntar.

-oye… Rin…- Len dejo de hablar al notar que su hermana se había ido de la habitación

esta iba a ser una noche larga

* * *

**actualizare otra vez par comenzar este bye**


End file.
